


You Should Have Raised a Baby Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing Gerard Way, MTF Gerard Way, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

"Gerard Arthur Way! What the hell are you wearing?!"  
Gerard sighed. "...I'll go change."  
"No you won't," said Mikey. "Mom, it's called a dress. And her name is Gee."  
Donna rolled her eyes. "Gerard, you're not wearing that to school."  
Gee was about to give in. But Mikey gave her a look, telling her not to.  
She took a deep breath. "Yes I am. And you can't stop me."  
"Yes I can."  
"Oh really?"  
"We'll tell dad that you've been cheating on him," Mikey warned. That shut her up.  
Gee giggled. "Nice one, Mikey."

Gee wanted to hide. Everyone was staring at her. But she had to stand up for herself. She had to be brave.  
Frank ran to meet her. "Gee!"  
Gee giggled. "Hi."  
"You look beautiful, Gee."


End file.
